Ardor and Sentiment
by Capital WHY
Summary: A request-a-pairing fic. Current chapter: Mangaquestshipping - Gold was untouchable. And he never ever got jealous.  Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't feel slight discomfort when speaking to Crystal over the phone one day...
1. Specialshipping

A/n _Hello there, readers! I've decided to do the whole 'request-a-one-shot' thing, and these will be based (of course) on couples. :) Rules for what I'll write are at the bottom. _

_I decided to start off with the very-popular Specialshipping! This is one of the sweetest, fluffiest one-shots I've ever written, so I hope y'all like it. _

_I don't own Pokemon or the song Sh-Boom by The Chords. (It's an excellent song, too. Y'all'd probably like it.)_

* * *

"Oh, this is just perfect!" Blue said as she peered through the window.

"I really wish _we _could be in there."

"Stop complaining, Gold," Crystal mumbled, shivering. "Man, it's kinda chilly."

"So I was right then? 'Cause it seems _you _wanna be in there too- ow!"

Silver and Green both rolled their eyes as Blue snickered. "Quiet guys. This is Red and Yellow's time. I'll set you two up on a date later."

At that comment, Crystal reddened brightly and Gold laughed aloud. "Remind me why we're out here sitting in bushes outside this building anyways?" Green deadpanned.

"So we can spy on the cute couple!" Blue argued.

Silver grinned a bit. "At least it isn't _us _in there, Green. Did you see what Red had to wear?"

Green nodded amusedly. "You're next, Silver," Blue quipped. "Now hush everyone. Watch."

The five teens peeked through the window into to the colorful party.

Yellow looked around nervously. Red had told her he'd be there, but she hadn't seen him yet. _'This feels so weird . . .' _she thought to herself. The party was in fifties' theme. Yellow was dressed in an old-fashioned strapless dress; white with a long yellow sash. Blue had helped her curl her long blond hair, which was now in golden ringlets down to her elbow.

'_The music is catchy, at least.' _She found herself swaying to the beat when she heard someone behind her.

"Y-Yellow?" She turned around quickly.

Her eyes widened. "O-oh, hi Red." His gaze was stuck, and she felt herself blushing deeper and deeper the longer his eyes rested on her.

He was in a gray suit, a red tie, and khaki pants, and he had cufflinks on. He wore no hat, and he'd tried to smooth down his hair with little success.

"Wow."

That one word caused her to blush even more, and she looked down quickly.

She noticed him shift from the corner of her eye. "Y-you . . . you're fantastic."

Flattered at the compliment, she made herself look up at him as she smiled shyly. "Th-thanks. You too."

"Uh- um . . ." _'Not now, you can't screw up Red! Think! What were you gonna say again?' _"Oh, um, Yellow, do you wanna dance?"

She bit her lip. "I-I don't know how."

Red laughed. "Neither do I. Or at least, not like that . . ." He gestured to the people dressed in fifties garb who seemed to know exactly what they were doing. "The least we can do is go out there and try to have fun. You know, if you want to," he quickly added.

Her eyes twinkled. "Well . . . okay. We can try." He stuck out his arm, and she took it bashfully. He led her to the dance floor, and they tried to find the rhythm of the song as best they could.

"Maybe- no, not like-" Red attempted.

Yellow giggled. "Red, we're doing this all wrong."

Looking down at her sheepishly, he nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Oh well."

There was a warm, comfortable pause.

"Hey, have you seen Blue?" Red asked offhandedly.

Yellow thought for a moment. "Uh, no, I don't think so."

"That's weird. She's the one who invited me to this thing."

Her eyes widened. "S-she's the one who invited me, too."

As neither of them said a word, they heard the words of the song flowing around them:

_Oh, life could be a dream (sh-boom) _

_If I could take you up in paradise up above (sh-boom) _

_If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love _

_Life could be a dream sweetheart _

_(Hello hello again, sh-boom and hopin' we'll meet again) _

_Oh, life could be a dream (sh-boom) _

_If only all my precious plans would come true (sh-boom) _

_If you would let me spend my whole life lovin' you _

_Life could be a dream sweetheart._

"Oh- uh- um . . ." Red stuttered, taken by shock. He hadn't expected this. Blue had told him that Yellow _really _wanted to dance with him, and would be attending this dance, so he'd gone. Just for her. _'Just for her . . .'_

Yellow couldn't make a noise at all. Her blood pounded in her ears. Blue had told her that Red had _really _wanted to go to a dance with her and that he'd be attending this dance, so she'd come. Just for him. _'Just for him . . .'_

"I didn't know that-"

"Neither did-"

"But I think that-"

"I mean, it's not like it's-"

"Exactly why I-"

"And so-"

And then he kissed her.

Outside, Blue laughed aloud. "Haha, yes! I knew this would work! Aw, they are _such _a cute couple."

Crystal was grinning, and Gold shook his head. "Lucky guy . . ." he murmured just loud enough for Crystal to hear him. In response, she cast him an icy glare.

Green still wore his look of amusement, and Silver watched nonchalantly.

As for the couple inside, they were only thinking one thing as the music swirled and curved in the air.

'_Life __**is **__a dream . . .'_

_

* * *

_

_A/n Well, fluffy enough for ya? I loved writing it, it's just so cute. :3 If you'd like to request a pairing, all you have to do is review! Keep these things in mind, though:_

1) I don't write slash/femslash. So don't ask.

2) I'll try and update at least once a week, sometimes more often. If I **don't **make that schedule, it's because we're moving pretty soon. So don't be mad. ;3

3) I don't do HumanxPokemon. So don't ask.

4) I'll do Anime, Manga, and Gameverse ships.

5) I **will **do PokemonxPokemon. :)

6) I will do crack pairs. Bring it on!

7) I'll try to get to everyone's requests!

8) Check out Music10111's ship request fic too. She writes awesomely.

9) Enjoy the fics! And please, feel free to request lots of stuff or something. I'm ready. It'll help, though, if you give me a word or two prompt. Inspiration helps, y'know?

So, that's that. Please review~!

_Finessefully,_

_X_


	2. Franticshipping

_A/n: Howdy, folks! How's it goin'? :) Well, I might as well just get to the fic, as I don't have anything else to say. So, now I give you the franticshipping chapter for Delighted Slice (and myself)! Hope you all like it!_

* * *

Ruby was sick. He was under the weather, and he was not feeling well. He used all those terms to describe to Sapphire just _why _she couldn't come over that day, but she completely ignored him.

"Do you even know what 'under the weather' means?" he rasped. His throat burned, but the need to be sarcastic overpowered the pain.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Of course I do, Ruby. That's why I came in th' first place!"

He shook his head slowly, sinking under the covers of his bed further. "Sapphire, you-" Here, he coughed hard before continuing. "shouldn't have come. I'm probably contagious or something."

She raised her eyebrows. "Ya' think I care?"

That elicited some weak laughter from the boy. "Listen, Ruby, yer' sick, and I plan on helpin' ya get better."

"And how-" He wheezed again. "-are you going to do that?"

"By bein' here fer ya, how else?"

He blinked. "B-being here for me? I'm flattered, but don't you think maybe the best thing for me right now would be re-"

"And since I can't read a book to ya' or anything, I thought maybe I'd be able to keep ya entertained some other way!" She stood in enthusiasm.

He paused. "Other way? Um, Sapphire? What's that supposed to-"

"By tellin' you a story!"

"A . . . story?"

"Yes, a story, so hush up an' listen." With that, she sat back down on the chair beside Ruby's bed.

In confusion and exhaustion, he obeyed.

"Well, once upon a time, there was this trainer-"

"Why not a coordinator?" Ruby interrupted.

That gained him a quick glare. "Because that's not how the story goes! Anyways, there was this trainer, see, and she was the best trainer in the whole world."

"Then she must not be you," he added in a completely serious manner.

"Ruby, I swear, if you keep buttin' in on what I'm tryin' t' say I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been healthy in the first place!"

He was silenced in trying to find any logic whatsoever in that statement.

"Good. Now where was I- Oh yeah! So, she was the best trainer in th' world, and she gave advice to everyone. Well, one day, this kid came along." She waited for an intruding sentiment, but to her happiness, the boy remained quiet, eyeing her expectantly. "And he was really lonely. He said to the girl 'Can you help me find a cure fer' my loneliness?' She thought fer' a bit an' then said, 'Why, sure I can! Do ya' have family?' He nodded. 'Friends?' He nodded again. 'Pokemon?' An' he nodded again."

"Is this story just about nodding or something?"

"Will you hush?" she growled. "_Any_ways, then she said 'So ya have all those things an' yer' _still _lonely?' An' he answered 'Yeah . . . Can ya' help me?' In her sadness, she realized that she couldn't help the poor fella', 'cause those were the only things she knew 'bout. So he left in depression, and she thought and thought. Soon she found that _she _was lonely too, until one day, that guy came back! He said 'Guess what! I'm not lonely anymore!' And she said 'Yeah? Why not?' 'Because I found love!' he answered. 'Not that I didn't have it before, but now I've got someone who I really, really understand an' stuff.'"

"Seriously," Ruby scoffed, his voice beginning to return to him. "He said that? That isn't very deep."

"Well that," Sapphire muttered, "is just gonna haf'ta do 'cause I ain't exactly a fantastic character developer."

"Could you at least use proper grammar while telling this story? Your-"

"Be quiet!" she snapped. He said no more. "Good. So the trainer said, 'Wait, yer' happy now? Well can ya' help _me? _'Cause I'm feelin' awful lonely now.' He thought fer a bit, and then he said 'Well sure! Just come with me! We'll see if we can find anybody who's perfect for ya'." Noticing there was no interruption from her captive audience, Sapphire continued. "First, they came to a gym leader. After 'splainin the situation, the gym leader said, 'I think we'd be a good match. After all, we're both real strong, and we do a lot of the same stuff!' But the trainer shook her head. 'Nah, I don't think it'll work.' So the girl an' her companion left."

She stole a look at Ruby to see if he was paying attention. He was staring at the ceiling, apparently counting the dots or something. "Are you even listenin'?" she sighed.

He glanced over. "Hm? Yeah. Carry on."

"So then, they came to a business man. They 'splained what was goin' on, and the business guy said, 'You know, I think we'd be a good couple. I've got a lotta money to help ya' with yer' trainin' an' things, and we both like goin' fer the highest goal!' After hearin' what he had'ta say, she turned him down. 'Sorry, but I don't think so.' The last person they found was a-"

"Coordinator?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "_I'm _tellin' this story, not you. The last person they found was a champion, better than even the girl."

"That's impossible," Ruby objected. "You already established the fact that she was the best trainer in the world."

"Well she's best next to him, okay? Anyways, as I was _sayin', _she thought that this might be th' one. They told him all 'bout everything, and he said, 'You an' I, we'd be the best couple ever. Ya' wanna know why? 'Cause we're the same! We're both on top, and the strongest. We can do just about anythin'.' And you know what? Hearin' that made her sad. Because she wasn't lookin' fer' someone jus' like her. So she turned 'im down. She thanked her companion an' then went wanderin' off all alone. She felt sadder then she ever had in her whole life."

"Bummer."

Sapphire didn't even react this time. "So she was by 'erself, and she wandered into some place she'd never been before. When she went in, she saw people usin' pokemon in a way she ain't never seen before! They were sparklin' an' shinin', and it just about scared the livin' daylights outta her. And there was this guy who was doin' it best of all, an' he noticed her standin' there, and he said, 'Hey! Are ya' new here?' She just kinda nodded a bit. 'Well, ya' look like you don't even know what any of this stuff is!' She called out 'I don't!' So he explained. 'This here is a contest hall, an' all of us people are coordinators!'"

Ruby grinned, albeit slightly weakly. "Finally, a coordinator."

The girl beside him looked away to hide a faint blush. "M'hm, now let me finish. So they got talkin', an' she 'splained all that happened to 'er. And he listened, and then finally, he spoke. 'I don't think I'm the one yer' lookin' for,' he said sighin'. 'We're way too different than each other! It'd never work.' To his surprise, though, she actually chose him! 'Ya see,' she said to clarify the situation, 'I didn't want someone who was like me. I've had enough of me. I want somethin' completely different, an' that's you. And so, they lived happily ever after. The end."

The boy blinked. "T-that's it?"

Sapphire frowned. "Well, yeah. What else is there?"

"Well," Ruby mused, smirking, "there could've been _much _more detail. And the story wasn't realistic at all."

Sapphire opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "But-" He let out a cough. "-the plot itself wasn't that bad."

"I'm glad you liked it, then," she said with a smile.

His gaze was still on her. "I just have one question, though."

"An' that would be?"

Ruby's eyes narrowed and his grin became wider. "Did you base that on a true story?"

She reddened. "W-well, only a tiny bit of it."

"And what part would that be?"

She didn't answer his question. She simply bent over and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Sapphire!" he shouted. "I'm going to get you sick!"

She raised her eyebrows. "I already told you that I don't care."

He averted his glance. "Well, I guess if you don't mind . . . _I _certainly don't mind . . ."

They both laughed. "I liked your story, Sapphire," Ruby said, eyes beginning to close. "Thanks for telling it to me. And I liked your company too. It's just that I'm _really _tired right now."

"All right, all right, I can take a hint."

He began to speak, but she interrupted him. "You'd better git' better soon!" she called behind her as she left the room.

Ruby's final thoughts before drifting off were: _'That happily ever after thing actually sounds pretty nice . . .'_

_

* * *

A/n: Sapphire's story might've been a little _hard to read, so I apologize for that. I just had to make her seem real, you know? I really liked writing this story, it flowed well as I was writing it; can't promise how _reading _it might've gone. ^^; ANYways, if you'd like to request a ship, or just drop me a message, please review! I love getting reviews. :3 Now, I know Specialshipping and Franticshipping are popular ships. And the next chapter will (probably) have arguably the most popular ship around, on request of my best friend IRL, so if you want a more obscure ship or something, please review! I'll try and get to it, I promise. ^_^

Thanks so much for reading, everyone! You rock. ;3

Finessefully,

X


	3. Pokeshipping

_A/n I don't own Pokemon. Well, this is a drabble; sorry it's so small. This is for one of my best friends. ^_^ I hope you like this Pokeshipping drabble, Rae!_

* * *

Her thoughts were sepia. They were tinted in a russet shade of loving memories, brightened by the sunbeams of time, dimmed by the shiftiness of the mind.

They swirled and weaved within her every movement. They enraptured her as she walked down the street, and as she wandered through life somewhat aimlessly, her perception led her on, further further down that mysterious path wrapping around her.

She looked at the phone. It had been how many days now? No, not days. Years. All of those eras had swept by so quickly, she hadn't even noticed. _'Should I call him?' _

Her next thought taunted the first. _'No. He wouldn't even remember me.'_

'_Of course he would. We were best friends.'_

'_Best friends don't always remain that way.'_

Her mind wanted to respond, but she knew her own heart was right.

She turned away. She wouldn't do it. She couldn't do it.

'_Ash Ketchum, champion, hero. Me, gym leader, nothing. He probably never even thinks of me . . .'_

It was a auburn-gray day. The fall leaves swept about Cerulean City, and out the window they danced and pranced, giving a somewhat light-hearted feel to such a hazel-tainted afternoon.

And Misty watched them spin and thought of the silent music they might be hearing, the spell they were under to float so eloquently. _'Someday I'd like to dance like that, with someone I could love forever.'_

Broken dreams renewed themselves; broken dreams of a boy who she thought, for a fleeting moment, would be there forever.

Captive dreams she'd tied up for so, so long. They snapped their ropes and attacked her with fervor.

Downed ideas, dragging her ever closer towards that phone of hers.

Endless chatter of the soul, pulling her, pulling her, pulling her . . .

Finally, finally, she grabs the phone.

Grating wait, a grating wait, stings her as she hears the phone ring.

Hang up. That's what she does in her worry. She's terrified of what might happen; what things could reveal themselves.

Irritation towards herself throws itself against her, over and over again.

Just fifty more times she envisions what could have been.

Kites, are her ideas; drifting with snapped strings billowing in the wind.

Laughter, sweet laughter; it echoes through her soul. It's his laughter. It's her tears.

Melting, simmering feelings seep through her every particle.

Never again, never again, perhaps she might never see his face.

Old, half-cared for ties of a relationship, lopped away sometime, somehow.

Practiced speeches, practiced lines, dissolve as she wonders where she went wrong.

Quiet, quiet hours pass, and sunset falls on Cerulean.

Rafters of her heart, caving in, and she feels it. How long has she been standing there? Has it been days? No, only hours. She hasn't left her spot, by the window, by that _phone._

Swiftly, her heart beats, swiftly, swiftly.

Tattered emotions rave against logic in her core.

Underneath her harsh opinions of everything he'd ever been, she'd always cared.

Vapor, it was, her scorn was vapor, blowing away with a twinkle of his chestnut eyes.

Washing away, all of her previous contempt was washing away as she stared at the phone.

Xerophilous, she'd become xerophilous in her sentiments. They were empty and shallow, all that she had now.

Yearning turns to truth; the phone rings once, twice, thrice.

Zealous impulses infuse themselves within her. She picks it up. She answers. And then euphoria reaches her ears.

It's his voice.

"Misty? It's me, Ash."

* * *

_A/n I know it's small, I know, I know! I just thought that was a good place to end. Hope y'all don't mind. I'm so glad you guys like this fic. ;) Please review and feel free to request as many pairings as you'd like! _

_Finessefully,_

_X_


	4. Haughtyshipping

_A/n Long story is long! *_* I had a lot of fun with this one, though, and I hope it shows. :) Here is the haughtyshipping chapter for Wintermuffler, Specialshipping19, and myself. ^_^ I love this ship!_

* * *

And he walked away. He didn't look back.

She waited for him to look back. He _knew _she was waiting. That's why he didn't.

He hadn't gone there to be patronized. To be condescended to. To be looked down upon. That wasn't him. He didn't like it, he wouldn't take it. And that's why he walked away, knowing that she was watching, not knowing that she did so with a heavy heart. And so, a choice was put before her- did she simply observe him as he left all dignity behind in their clutches (or so it seemed to them), or did she follow?

* * *

"Pearl, where is Diamond?"

The boy looked up from his training book. "Eh? Oh, I think he's at the Poffin House." The three teens were in Hearthome for another one of Platina's contests.

Platina sighed and sat down in one of the seats. The two were in the Pokemon Center. Pearl closed his book and set it beside him. "What's wrong?"

She looked up. "This is what is wrong." She handed him a card, printed on fancy paper in fancy lettering and- was that real gold mixed in with the paint?

He studied it for about three and half seconds. "I don't see what's the problem."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Did you _read _it?"

"Oh, right." He scanned over it. "So you've been invited to some fancy party thing here in Hearthome? What's the matter with that?" he asked, handing it back to her.

She held it up, pointing at three large, underlined words. _'Must Bring Date'. _He blinked. "D-date? You need to find a date?" She nodded.

"I thought perhaps Diamond could come with me."

Pearl felt his face flush, and before he could stop himself, he burst out, "What about me?"

"Y-you? You want to come with me?"

"W-well, I mean, I guess if- what I'm trying to say is-"

As he sputtered, she smiled gently. "You would do that for me? Very well. I shall respond to the invitation at once." With that, she left the building, leaving the reddening boy standing there, wondering what just happened.

Diamond entered the Pokemon Center a few minutes after Platina had left.

"Hello, Pearl. Have you seen Platina? I made her some poffins for the contest."

"Uh- um . . . the post office?"

Diamond cast his friend a confused glance. "Pearl? Are you all right?"

The other boy shook his head and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Diamond! What have I done?"

* * *

After about a week, it was time for the party, hosted by some of the Berlitz' closest friends. Platina was well prepared. Pearl, however, was not.

"Pearl? Are you ready yet?" He was in his room, absolutely _not _ready and panicking.

"Uh, I- Well . . ." He was in (wrinkled) black dress pants and a white dress shirt, but he had no suit-jacket to wear over it. The only one he had was being mended; he'd torn it during one of Platina's contests. To complete the _un_completed look, he had a loose red tie around his neck. His hair wasn't any different than normal.

But his looks were the least of his problems. He hadn't meant to ask Platina to some rich person's dance. It'd just slipped out for some reason. Now, he was stuck. Would he have to dance with her? Would people be calling them a couple all night? How _did _you dance at those things anyways?

"Pearl, please hurry up. We only have ten minutes."

"T-ten _minutes?_" Yes, none of this was exactly what he'd normally have planned for a Friday night. _'Okay, think Pearl. C'mon. You're smart enough to figure out how to fix this.'_

Just as he thought that, he spilled a glass of water, which had previously been in an upright position on the night-stand in his hotel room.

'_Never mind.'_

He grabbed a sweater and threw it on the spill, then he yanked open the door. "Platina, I need-" His mouth immediately ceased functioning.

He'd seen her in a dress before. He'd seen her in _many _dresses before. But he'd never really _looked_. "Oh, Pearl, why aren't you ready to go?"

"Uh- um- I-"

"Come here, perhaps Diamond may help us." She took his hand in hers and led him away from the hotel room. As she guided him down the halls, he took a moment to study her. She was in a dark blue dress, complimenting her hair and eyes perfectly. Her hair was up in a way that he'd never seen before, and he noticed that she was wearing high-heels. Lastly, she wore elegant, simple jewelry.

Suddenly (or so it seemed to Pearl), they were in Diamond's hotel room. "I figured Pearl might need a bit of help," he said, amusement in his eyes. "So I got this in the store today." He held up a black suit-jacket, Pearl's size.

"H-how did you- Oh, never mind. Thanks a billion, Dia! I owe you one- er, maybe a hundred." Diamond smiled contentedly as Pearl grabbed the coat and pulled it on.

"You're welcome, Pearl. You two'd better go, or you're going to be late."

Pearl threw his gaze up to a clock on the wall. "Oh, man, you're right! C'mon Platina, we've gotta be on time!" His hand was still in hers, and now he pulled her away.

Diamond watched them leave. _'Take care of her, Pearl . . .'_

_

* * *

_

"T-that's a _really _big house." Pearl had stopped abruptly upon seeing the gigantic building. The gardens themselves were a few times the size of Twinleaf.

Platina nodded. "Yes, it is. Slightly bigger than ours, even."

He cast her a shocked look. "B-bigger than yours?" He turned back to the house. "Goodness, do these people own half of Sinnoh?" he joked.

"Very nearly, yes."

He was too surprised to reply. "Come. We musn't be late." They strolled through down the path to the building.

When they got to the entrance, they caught a glance of how the party was going. "That is a _lot _of people."

"Yes. I know many of them."

"Y-you know-"

"Ah, Ms. Berlitz." Pearl was interrupted by someone with a snobby voice. "So good of you to come. Anna will be glad to see you again." He turned to look at the speaker. It was a young man, about their age, with jet black hair and dancing blue eyes. His clothing matched his hair, and it was obvious he was very rich; even his aura gave it away.

"Robert. It is good to see you." Platina dipped in a polite curtsey.

Robert cast a haughty gaze towards Pearl. "And who might this be?"

Platina opened her mouth to speak, but Pearl cut her off. "Name's Pearl. Nice to meet'cha." Everything, from the ice cold glare to the stiff way he held his hand out for the other young man to shake, showed that that last part was a lie.

"Pearl?" He stifled a laugh. "I see. A pleasure, I'm sure." They shook hands, and as Platina watched, she could feel the tension between them. "If the two of you might come this way; we are to dine soon."

Platina took Pearl's arm-causing him to turn about three different shades of red-and began to follow Robert.

They were seated in a positively grandeur dining hall; where the color scheme was cream and gold. A few hundred people could fit at the table, and every seat was filled. Pearl was seated by Platina-to his relief-and on her other side was Robert-to his disdain. On the other side of Pearl was an elderly woman who seemed to think him much too unrefined and rough to be seated at the table.

"Young man, it appears you did not do a thing to your hair; I swear, the gardeners take more time to prepare themselves for the honor of entering such a home than you do!" With a cross look, he shrugged it off and bit back the urge to respond in a hurtful tone. _'Respect your elders, Pearl.'_

When dinner was served, the poor boy had no clue as to which fork to use. He would've asked Platina, but she was engrossed in a seemingly deep conversation with Robert. Angrily, Pearl snatched a fork at random and began to pick at his food.

"Platina, dear, do you like what we've done with the dining hall? It's been recently re-plated in gold. Father insisted upon it."

"So I see," she replied politely. "It is quite marvelous indeed." Turning to her other side, she added, "And what do you think, Pearl?"

"Eh?" He snapped out of his agitated thoughts. "It looks-" He bit his lip, thinking of the right word. "Tacky." Robert's look of prideful scorn morphed to one of simply scorn. "It's way too overdone. I mean, really. Who needs gold-plated _walls?_"

Fury burned in Robert's eyes. "Listen here, you half-wit peasant-"

"Robert!" Platina cut in. "How dare you raise your voice in such a tone! I asked Pearl his opinion, and he gladly gave it; albeit a bit _strongly-_" Here, she let a bit of annoyance show for her 'date'. "-however, that is no excuse to slander his name in such a manner."

Robert averted his gaze. "Of course. How terribly rude of me. Pearl, you have my deepest apologies."

Platina nudged Pearl. "What am I suppose to say?" he whispered. "I was right; he was wrong!"

She shot him a dangerous look- one that he'd never seen before. He cleared his throat. "And you have my apologies for insulting your dining hall. It must've cost a fortune to cover your walls in gold. Terribly sorry for not realizing the importance of that." The sarcasm was painfully evident to all who heard, but Platina knew it was the best thing she'd get out of him, so she dropped the matter altogether.

After what seemed like ages to Pearl, the dinner was finally done. All at the table rose and proceeded to go to another room.

"Where're we going now?" he questioned.

"To dance," she stated simply. Those two words immediately affected Pearl.

"D-dance . . . ?"

She nodded. "It isn't very difficult. I'll help you."

"I don't know . . . It doesn't seem to be the kind of thing I'd be good a-"

Pearl was not allowed to finish his sentence. "Platina, might I ask you to-"

"Platina-will-you-dance-with-me?" the other boy blurted quickly.

Robert shot him a terrifying glare, but Platina smiled amusedly. "Of course." She took his arm and led him in to the dance.

After a few minutes of struggling to get him not to run into people, they were dancing properly. "Pearl . . . It is plainly obvious to me that you haven't exactly been enjoying yourself," the girl began, her eyes on the floor. "However, I hope the evening has not been all too painful for you." She received no reply. "P-Pearl?"

She looked up to find his eyes glued on her. For a few moments, their gazes were locked on each other. Pearl blinked. "Um, were you saying something?"

A contented grin arose in her expression. "N-nothing. Never mind." So they swayed together for a thoroughly enjoyable, but much too short time. They left the dance floor. "Thank you." Platina murmured gently.

Pearl turned to her. "For what?"

"Why, for dancing with me of course."

"There you are, Platina."

Pearl closed his eyes in fury. Yes, it was _him_ again. He had half a mind to yell at him to leave them- er, her, yes, her-alone!

"I was hoping I might have the honor of dancing with you tonight. Provided your _date _is accepting, of course." The last sentence was coated in mockery. However, Platina complied. She had known the young man since they were toddlers; and their families' friendship was too strong to be thrown off for such a petty thing as the refusal of a dance.

"Of course, Robert." The smile had left her face, and in its place was a cold, prideful sort of apathy. It was the look she used to have when she'd first met Diamond and Pearl. As Robert led her away, Pearl felt a new sort of aggravation rise up in him. He felt a little bomb go off inside him every time he noticed Robert touching her. He had his hand in hers- that was where _his _was supposed to be, not Robert's! And her hand was on his shoulder, his on her back, and they went back and forth together till Pearl could barely stand it.

Of course, as the old saying goes, when it rains, it pours.

"Did you hear about Ms. Berlitz?" a young woman behind Pearl began scandalously. "Apparently, she brought some sort of pauper here!"

"Oh, yes, I heard that too! He even spoke rudely to the son of the master of the house; Mr. Robert Longfield himself!"

"Goodness, no!" added another one. "I cannot believe it. A young lady in her position, lowering herself to _him? _Unfathomable."

"And he has such a short temper! He had the nerve to call the dining room _'tacky', _of all things. Right to Robert's face!"

Pearl had had just about enough. If he kept on listening, he'd blow a fuse, but if he defended himself, he would prove to be just as they'd described; some poor, simple-minded hot-head.

The dance ended, and none too soon for Pearl. Platina came back to his side in higher spirits than when she'd left, and she found him in an even sourer mood.

"Pearl," she asked quietly, "is something the matter?"

Indignation shone in his face, but he shook his head. "No. Nothing," he replied curtly.

"Oh."

"Did you have fun?" he questioned accusingly.

She looked away. "Not a quarter as much as I had with you, Pearl." That statement seemed to calm him a bit.

"Platina, dear!" It was another snooty voice, but thankfully, not one that Pearl recognized.

The girl smiled-though it seemed a bit forced-and faced the speaker; a young woman in her early twenties, in sophisticated clothing and a refined aura about her.

"Anna, how have you been?" she asked eloquently. Many people stopped to observe the two young ladies. They were some of the richest women in Sinnoh.

"Quite lovely, Platina, darling. Tell me, have you danced with my brother tonight?"

Her smile faltered for a moment. "W-why, yes, of course."

"Oh, good," Anna responded, beaming. "He had spoken of seeing you so fervently that one might think he had an attachment!"

Platina blushed. "I see . . ."

"And who is that?" Anna questioned, gesturing towards the young man at Platina's side.

A look of genuineness filled her eyes. "This is my date, Pearl." He reddened slightly at the word 'date', but was filled with some sort of pride as well.

"Is he of money?" Anna's expression was one of contemptuous superiority.

Platina blinked in surprise, feeling the cold scorn of the question. "Well, not exactly-"

"You must be careful with the poor, Platina dear. For all you know, he could be here just for your money."

Pearl had never felt more humiliated in his life. More than forty people had heard the exchange, and all of them held their icy, arrogant gazes on him, including Robert, who looked quite pleased with his sister's impertinence.

Pearl restrained the urge to fall to his knees and pushed through the crowd, leaving. He could hear their nasty words flowing from their simpering lips. It was all too much for him. He hated it.

Platina watched in anguish. Pearl had taken one of the worst beatings here than he'd ever had in his life; and he had no scars on the outside to show it. She was sure his heart was bleeding out, though. All eyes were on her, now. To be accepted, she would have to turn her attention to Robert; a match that from every direction seemed profitable, seemed right.

On the other hand, were she to go after Pearl, she would be shunned. Surely, she would still be invited to things, even spoken to by the majority of those in her social circle; however, rumors would constantly spread, and that was a fact.

Pearl had laid down his life for her many times. She could easily lay down an aspect of hers for him.

"W-wait!" She followed after him quickly, feeling the disdain in the crowd's eyes, but she didn't care. She finally caught up to him in the gardens. The only light was from the house, the moon, and the stars.

"Pearl, please wait."

He stopped, gaze locked on the ground, hurt piling up inside of him. She grabbed his arm. "I am so sorry."

There was a pause. She took in a deep breath. "I had no intention of bringing you here so people could mock you. I wanted to spend time with you." He made no movement. "I-I enjoyed the time I did have with you, Pearl."

He didn't respond. "Please, just- listen!"

"I am listening," he muttered.

"Well, what do you think of all I've said?"

He turned to face her; his whole countenance softened into a smile.

"I appreciate it, Platina. A lot." He took her hands and pressed his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

"Let's go, Pearl," Platina said.

"Wait a second." He backed up and looked over, seeing a familiar figure watching them. Robert. Pearl smirked. "This one's for you, Robbie boy," he mumbled under his breath. He took Platina into his arms and kissed her.

* * *

"So, Pearl, how did it go?" asked Diamond.

The boy grinned broadly. "It was the worse thing I've ever experienced in my whole life. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

* * *

_A/n Well? Was it good? What did you think? I MUST KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW! :3_

_Oh, and what is this? A form you can fill out to request a pairing? How marvelous!_

Pairing: (simply tell me which two characters you want to see together)

Anime, Manga, or Game verse: (please specify, this helps a lot XD)

Prompt: (this is optional, I assure you, but if you think of something cute, please, tell me!)

Mood: (do you want it sad or happy? if you don't tell me, I might do something tragic with your favorite pair, or make something way too fluffy happy for your taste. This is a must to fill out, unless you just want whatever my mood wants to write.)

_Well, please review, please and please! And thank you. ^^ By the way, I know, that one was _really _long, but it was just too cute to make short, if that makes any sense._

_Finessefully,_

_X_


	5. Beaconshipping

_A/n Here's the Beaconshipping chapter for Queen Violet of the Underworld! I hope you like it! :D This is a songfic, and I used the song 'Not Alone' by Red (why yes, I do love that band, how did you know? ;3). Anyways, don't own Pokemon or 'Not Alone'. Just so you know. _

* * *

_Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid_.

"This isn't fair," she said. "This isn't fair at all." Tears ran down from her eyes, but she didn't wipe them away. She let them stain her face with emotion. "Why did- wh-" She choked on a sob once more. The sea, the sky, the wind, the waves, the children playing, the wingulls sailing through the sky; they all reminded her of the happiness which was now lost. _Forever _lost.

_Where is the hope In a world so cold? Looking for a distant light_

"Dawn." She squeezed her eyes shut at the mention of her own name. She knew that voice. She'd been hearing it a lot lately. But she wasn't in the mood to hear it now. She wasn't in the mood to hear anything. "Dawn, he wouldn't want you to be heartbroken."

She narrowed her eyes. "How do you know?" she muttered darkly. "Further, why do you care? It's not like he meant anything to you . . ." Her lungs filled with air, her eyes with tears, and her heart with pain. She didn't want anyone but the one that was never to live again.

_Someone who can save a life. Living in fear that no one will hear your cries_.

"Dawn, I know a little something about depression," he began gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's something you need to let go of."

"Why?" she whispered bitterly. "Do you want me to let go of _him_ too?"

"That's not what I mean. You know that."

He received no response, and left. As soon as his warm hand left her shoulder, she regretted everything she'd said to him. She wanted him back. But she wouldn't admit it.

_Your heart is full of broken dreams. Just a fading memory_,

The next day, the sea was rough, raging. It was just like Dawn. She stood on the beach, feeling the sand whip around her, watching the clouds sail by, drowning in the hopelessness she was surrounded by.

She didn't even have to hear him speak to know he was there. "I wonder-" she mused, just loud enough for him to hear, "-why the sea is so angry."

"It isn't angry." His tone was even. "It's mourning."

As she felt the tears begin to come up again, she forced them back down. "Why does it mourn? Did it lose its closest friend as well?"

He had no response but a hand on her shoulder; that was all she wanted anyways.

_And everything's gone but the pain carries on_.

Morning on the day after saw melancholy rain dripping down from a gray sky. Dawn had never felt more at home. She held her vigil there; at that beach. Where he'd breathed his last. She'd thought she was done with the tears. That she could handle this. After all, it'd been six months since his funeral; he'd been buried in Twinleaf Town. _'Right underneath that tree we used to climb when we were children.'_

But still; everything about the world seemed wrong.

He wasn't here today. Had he perhaps forgotten? No, he wouldn't have forgotten. Maybe he just stopped caring.

_Lost in the rain again, when will it ever end?_

Wednesday was dull, drab. No wind, no rain, just pouting clouds, waiting for their chance to fall to the ocean. Dawn could identify. She couldn't cry anymore. No more tears would come. She couldn't frown anymore either. An emotionless, broken girl stood on the beach, waiting for someone to help her.

_The arms of relief seem so out of reach_

Thursday was dark; darker than the others. The gales were stronger, the sea was churning (in a broken sort of way, he would have said), and her heart was a time bomb.

Tic. Tic. Tic. Every second he was gone, every second _he _was gone, drove her closer to the explosion. Tic. Tic. Tic.

_But I, I am here._

Her fuse was decidedly thin. Her countenance was empty. But a simple touch reminded her that she was still alive. He tried to pull her out of the dark.

His hand on her shoulder; it was what she needed the most.

_I am with you_

Turning to face him, she lost it. All the pain, all misery, poured out in tears, and sobs, and a shattered soul.

_I will carry you through it all, I won't leave you_.

He held her in his arms. He was there for her. She needed him. She needed to be diffused.

_I will catch you when you feel like letting go;_

"I'm here, Dawn," he whispered in her ear once the crying stopped and the breathing slowed. "I'm here."

_'Cause you're not, You're not alone_.

* * *

_A/N: Well? Sad, yeah, but I can't have all fluff all the time. It's not a very good diet. :/ Remember to review, everyone! :D And also . . . I have a nifty little form for requesting a pairing on chapter four, the haughtyshipping chapter, in the end author's notes. M'kay? So please request, review, etc! :)_

_Finessefully,_

_X_


	6. Lagomorphshipping

_A/n: Here's a little Lagomorphshipping one-shot for Blazengirl410. ^_^ Hope you all like, and please read and review! :D_

_Btw, I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

She holds the shell, cradling it softly. Her eyes look out into the star-studded sky; she remembers when you gave it to her.

It was brittle, and spined, and rough, and dull; but it was from you. So she loved it. She gazes at the stars, wondering what they look like from Unova. Were you staring at the same sky? Were you watching the moon as well?

She wants to know, so desperately. Her heart was split when she woke up one day to find you gone. You hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. Now, she is in the world without you; a fragile, frail flower. What if she shatters? What if she falls?

You know that she'll be fine. She has Dawn. She has the others. She'll be all right.

But you wonder, still.

She sits, surrounded by the silent, slumbering trees, curious to know if you still remember her. Will your new friends be more important? Will your life move on, even better than before?

After all, you'd moved on (easily) before. Misty's pokemon, May's pokemon, Brock's pokemon, Dawn's other pokemon; you'd left them with a friendly wave, a passing thought, and then no more.

She doesn't want to be your passing thought. She wants to worm her way into your mind till you can't sleep before you think of her. It's how she lives. She wants you to know how she feels.

She turns from the stars to the shell. She recalls that day, so clearly. It was when the blue stretched out overhead, and laughter filled the air like a flowing memory. It was when she had been her happiest.

She had been wandering around the beach, gazing at you now and then, and swiftly turning away should you ever notice. She kept close to Dawn, but not too close. You could tell, she wanted to be with you. As you splashed in the sea, you noticed another trainer's houndour approach her.

You felt your fur bristle. He could mean trouble. But what was this . . . ? In his mouth was a shining, glimmering, pink and pearl colored shell. He dropped it at her feet, and wagged his tail amiably, explaining that he'd noticed her beauty from down the beach.

Something sparked within you, then. Why did this seem wrong? He was a nice pokemon. Ash might even challenge his trainer to a friendly battle. Still, though, alarms went off in your mind. You didn't know why, but that spark crackled loudly when you noticed a tint of a blush come across her face.

You had to think quick. So she liked seashells, eh? Well, you'd give her a better one than Houndour did. With each second you spent searching for the perfect seashell, the more open and candid she became with that stranger. If you didn't act fast, she might-

Wait a second. Why the rush? Why the panic? Why _does _it matter that she might like Houndour? Your mind and your heart were at war. Your heart won when you overheard the other pokemon invite her to come play.

Snatching the nearest shell you could find, you dashed over. When you were finally in front of the two, you were a mess. Ears to paws, you were covered in wet sand. A grimy, spiny shell sat in your paws. With a sheepish smile, you handed it to her; only to notice after it was securely in her grasp that it was the ugliest shell you'd ever seen.

Her eyes were wide in surprise. Then, and quite hesitantly, she asked if you'd gone through all that just for her. A wave of realization came over you, and you nodded, face flushed. You then invited her to join you.

Her gaze went to Houndour, then to you, to his shell, to yours. Then she turned to Houndour. You were about to walk away sadly when she explained that you were one of her best friends, and she wanted to spend time with you. She was flattered, and might be able to see Houndour later, but right now, she wanted to be with _you._ Houndour responded that he understood, and trotted back to his trainer.

She faced you, a shy smile on her face. She thanked you for the shell, and promised she'd treasure it forever. As the sun set, and human and pokemon alike continued to play together, you knew she'd keep her promise.

And as you look up at the same starry sky, you can't help but picture her holding that little, ugly seashell in her paws.


	7. Luckyshipping

_A/n: Here's the luckyshipping one-shot for WinterMuffler. ;) It's not my best work, and I'm having writer's block issues, but I wrote it, so here ya go. Warning: It is REALLY sad. One of the saddest I've written, in my opinion. But, it's a sweet-sad. _

_I don't own Pokemon, or the song 'Say Goodnight' by This Beautiful Republic. I suggest you listen to this song while reading the story, cause it fits REALLY well. In my opinion, that is._

* * *

_[I never thought it'd come so soon.]_

She let her hand hold his up gently. She didn't want anything to be rushed. She wished time would slow down, just for them. His eyes were somewhat lethargic, but still alive with memories. They twinkled with each fresh thought, while hers simply waited. They knew what was coming. They could see that invisible force, waiting silently outside the door. She knew it was there for him, just waiting to slip in and snatch him up; or at least, snatch up what could be seen.

_[I'd be with you inside this room.]_

"Do you know . . . when I decided . . . I'd marry you?" She bit her lip at the sound of his labored voice. She nodded.

"O-of course I do."

"The strawberries."

She smiled through her bittersweet tears. "Yes. The strawberries."

_[Heaven's taking you from me.]_

"_Red! You came!" She grinned broadly. _

_He smirked playfully. "Course I did. I said I would, after all," he explained, kneeling beside her._

"_Here's your basket." She handed him one. "And since you're a bit late, I started without you." She showed him her basket, a quarter of the way full._

"_Uh, thanks." He took it from her, then began picking some berries. _

_[Your hand grows weak, it's telling me it's time to leave.]_

He took a deep, clear breath. And he exhaled. And he breathed in again. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Blue began counting them, holding his hand, watching him.

Inhale. Exhale. "I . . . Love . . . You. You know that . . ."

"And I love you too," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Inhale. Exhale. "Make sure the kids . . . all do . . . the right things."

"Of course."

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"Goodbye." Inhale. Exhale.

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting, pleading, begging for another breath to come. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

He was gone.

"_So Red . . ."_

_He blinked, casting her a sideways glance. "Yes, Blue?" _

"_What are you thinking about?" Her eyes didn't leave the berry plants._

"_Uh, well . . ." What would he say? He couldn't very well say that he'd been thinking about her beautiful eyes, now, could he? "You know. Things."_

_Those 'beautiful eyes' hit him full on. "Oh really?" Amusement shone in them. _

"_W-well, yeah."_

_Closing her eyes and turning away, she teased, "I see."_

_[Help me say goodnight.]_

She sat there, in anguish. He was gone. He was gone. He was gone. The information slowly seeped its way into her, but she was still unresponsive. He couldn't be gone. No. Not yet. No. People came into the room. She knew them all. They were her family. But she couldn't see them, hear them, through the haze. He was gone. He was gone. Some of them were crying. Some of them were comforting. But none of that mattered. He was gone.

"_Red, what do you think about me?" She stopped what she was doing and directed her full attention to him. _

"_W-what do you mean?" _

"_I mean," she said thoughtfully, "what am I to you?" _

"_You, uh, you're my friend," he attempted, his gaze locked on an uninteresting leaf._

_She took his hand. "Do you mean that, though?" They were close. And all alone, underneath the sun, and the sky, and the clouds. _

"_O-of course I mean it, Blue!" _

_[I won't say goodbye.]_

She was dropped off at her house. Her children offered to stay the night with her; make sure she was okay. She shook her head. Wouldn't let them do it. Walking through her little house made her feel empty. It wasn't _home _anymore. It felt like just another building in another place that didn't have _him. _Home is where the heart is.

Home, for her, was Heaven.

She climbed into her empty bed, pulled over her cold covers, and closed her hollow eyes. And she dreamed.

"_O-oh. Okay." She let go of him and focused on the task at hand. The strawberries. _

_He regarded her in confusion. "Blue, did I do something wrong?" he asked hesitantly. She shook her head slightly. He sighed. "Look, I can't read your mind. If you're trying to tell me something, you'll just have to say it to me in a language I can understand."_

_[Leave the light on, I'll be home in time.]_

Days passed by. She ate breakfast. Answered the sympathy calls she would receive. Ate lunch. Watched some TV. Ate dinner. Went to bed. And that was how her life was spent. Until that day. The day when he'd be put to rest forever. When she wouldn't see his face anymore so long as she was on this Earth.

It was his funeral. The time when she'd watch her heart be buried with him. She knew it wasn't the end, but it still felt that way. It really did.

"_I-I . . . it's nothing," she mumbled, looking downcast. Red bit his lip, then turned back to the strawberries. _

"_All right."_

_He saw her move slightly, stiffly. _

"_W-we've been friends for a long time now, Blue." He attempted to mend the mood between them. "Years, you know?"_

_She nodded. "Well, then why did you ask if we were friends?"_

_[How can a granite stone symbolize the kaleidoscope that was your life?]_

She stood in front of the stone. It was just a slab of rock with some words on it. It was the only reminder, for some, that he had ever walked this earth. But she knew better. And she knew where he was now.

_Blue looked at him carefully. "Well . . . I just wanted to make sure."_

_He offered up a kind smile. "You don't have to worry, Blue. We'll always be friends."_

_[Your words will stay alive in me.]_

On his grave, she placed three things; a bouquet of flowers, an old pokeball, and a strawberry.

_She let out a sad smile when she heard the word 'friends', and she murmured half-heartedly, "Oh. O-okay . . . really?"_

_[My knees grow weak, the tears I leave, are healing me.]_

As she walks away, she knows. She knows it's not the end.

_His mind raced, but he acted on impulse; hugging her. "Really."_

_

* * *

_

_A/n: I wrote this from a Christian perspective, considering I'm a Christian *cough*obvious*cough*, just so ya'll know. ;) And it's a Christian song, too, so, yeah. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! :D Even though it, well, wasn't my best, I don't think it was my worst either. *pokes Christmas Spirit* WELL, remember to review and feel free to request as many pairings as you want. And the submission form is on chapter 4, just so ya know. _

_Done now._

_Finessefully,_

_X_


	8. Crystalshipping Onesided MortyxKrys

_A/n: I don't own Pokemon. Well, this little thing is sickeningly short. X( But I honestly couldn't add any more to it. That, and I've been stuck under a giant evil writer's block for a while. I had to write SOMETHING! And it ended up being this. I swear, though, the A/N at the end will probably be longer than this story. I'm soooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyy people. ;_;_

_WELL it's Crystalshipping with one-sided Morty/Krys so prepare for some angstiness. This is for Music Intuition. ^_^ Sorry it's so tiny. _

* * *

He shouldn't think of her. It would make him sick. It would make him a traitor. It would make him realize just how _alone _he was.

And yet, as thoughts often do, they rebelled against his wishes with cold indifference. Her eyes penetrated his mind, and, as the glowing orbs that they were, choked off the fog in his heart.

Still, though such colors were illuminating to him, they were so empty. Without love, without that tender quality they held when she looked at _him._

_He _had always been last, in everything, even when they had been children. It just made sense now that he should finally gain what both of them desired: the young lady's heart.

Morty had never been a jealous man. He was now. Of course, he felt bad for it, but he couldn't help it. All of his self-control would drain away at the first mention of her name, at the first glance of her smile, at the first thought of her voice. The fact the she was with his best friend didn't help matters much.

What were you supposed to do when the two people who meant everything to you were perfectly happy together? Was it _bad _to want to see them apart? But what could he do about it? Nothing. To act against Eusine would be, not only contrary to Morty's character, but practically stabbing his best friend in the back.

But was it so bad to dream of holding Krys in his arms? Was it so bad to have her eyes haunting him?

What if he couldn't control it?

'_If Eusine knew,' _Morty thought to himself, focus on the night sky above, _'he would be upset.' _No, upset wasn't quite the word. Furious was more like it. After all, who _wouldn't _be infuriated if someone else was hopelessly in love with their girlfriend?

'_I could try and argue my point, but that wouldn't really work.' _What _was _his point, anyways? He wasn't sure.

He tried to avert his thoughts to another topic. _'The weather? No, no.' _It reminded him of storms, similar to the one occurring in his mind. _'Pokemon?' _They would only divert him to fond memories of a gym battle . . . with her.

'_The sky?' _No, he found there was no solace there either. The sun, the moon, the stars. They all had their time in the sky. They all shined for the Earth below.

But only two shared the sky at the same time.

And so, Morty was the sun. Krys, the stars. Eusine, the moon. Morty was doomed never to have her; never to share the sky with her.

For once, Eusine had won.

Morty sighed and watched the stars twinkle in their abyss. _'Perhaps . . . perhaps some things can change?'_

Perhaps there would come a day when the stars shined alongside the sun.

* * *

_A/n Well? Bad? Good? Please tell me. Reviews are much-loved! _

_Okay, so the bad thing that happened last month on the twentieth was this: my DS was stolen. Along with Pokemon Black, SoulSilver, Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time, and Mystery Dungeon Blue, and my brother's Pokemon White game._

_Yeah. Bad._

_But here's the good news! It was returned by a very kind person and nothing was erased or released or anything. I had some new pokemon on Black (0.o), nothing different on SS (which is good cuz my best pokemon are on there!), nothing different on my brother's White game, nothing different on EoT (GOOD! it took my FOREVER to beat Dialga!), but Blue was wiped. It's okay, though, 'cause I had just started a new game anyways. I was SO relieved Silver and Yellow hadn't been taken, but I was happiest when I knew all my stuff was safely returned. So yeah. That was an interesting day. _

_That happening made me realize just how BAD it is when people steal things. It really, really hurts the victim (not as bad as other things but still). So yeah; I was given a whole new perspective that day. *nod-nod* See, at first I was REALLY really mad, but my best friend had come over that day, so she helped calm me down. Then learning details of what happened and stuff (which I don't think I'll share, no offense to y'all) made me realize just how much I have. So yeah, I need to appreciate that. XD But seriously though, being stolen from is one of those things that you think will never happen to you... until it DOES. 0_0_

_A happy note: My new house. Is awesome. It was made in 1815! :D It's practically made out of inspiration and awesome, from the doorknobs to the staircases to the curvy wall (yes, we have a ROUNDED WALL *o*), I love it all. :)_

_Thank you all for staying faithful readers! Really, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. ^_^_

_Finessefully,_

_X_


	9. Twinleafshipping

_A/n: I don't own Pokemon. _

_Well, here's a Twinleafshipping chapter for Queen Violet of the Underworld, Wintermuffler, and me. ^_^ This one is REALLY long, but way sweet. So, uh, please read. ^_^ Wow. It seems I am incapable of a length right in the middle. It's either too short or too long. XD_

* * *

Best friends fight. That's common knowledge. Sometimes they come about from differing views, and sometimes they come about from selfishness. Or, there are those times when they come about thanks to stupidity.

"For the last time, Dawn, I did _not _mean to break your 'special' limited edition pokedoll. I didn't even know you liked those stupid things."

"S-stupid?" She cast him an icy glare. "They are _not _stupid! I'll have you know that they are _collectables._ Someday, they'll be worth an awful lot."

The blond crossed his arms. "Sure, sure. 'Worth a lot'." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Dawn, but still. It wasn't my fault. You were holding it, I ran into you and _oops, _you dropped it and my luxray thought it was a chew-toy."

"Do you know how _long _I waited in line just to be the first one to get a limited edition Chansey doll? Mine still had the tags and everything! Then Luxray, which you _really _should have trained better, shredded it! Shredded my precious Chansey!"

Barry stifled a laugh. "You can have it back." He dangled the torn doll from its foot. It was a pitiful sight; its eyes had been ripped out, nearly all of its stuffing was gone, and its sewn-in smile was all that was left of its face. Further, the doll was dripping in drool.

Dawn's mouth fell open. "Ch-Chansey!" She snatched it from the boy. Her eyes started to tear up. "I was _six _years old when I got this. My grandma stood in line with me for _eight hours _so I could get her."

"Aw bummer, well, it's just a doll." Those words might typically be somewhat comforting, but the lack of concern in his voice brought no solace to Dawn.

"Just be quiet, Barry," she murmured, heading towards her house.

He followed behind. "Dawn, are you serious? We're sixteen! You shouldn't be so upset about thi-" Before he could finish his thought, she stopped suddenly and turned, her glare colder than the slightly chilled autumn air.

"There will be consequences." With that, she stomped into her house and slammed the door.

"Lux?" the pokemon questioned from his trainer's side.

"Hm?" The boy looked down. "Oh, it's not your fault. She's just a little touchy right now. She'll get over it."

* * *

"I will _never _get over this!" Dawn cried into the telephone. "Grandma bought this for me, and now she's gone, and Chansey is gone, and _ugh! _Boys- no, not boys. _Barry _can be the stupidest jerk on the face of the planet sometimes!"

"I know how you feel, Dawn," a soothing voice said over the phone. "Ethan can be the same way."

"R-really?"

"Yeah," the girl laughed. "He's a real pain. But the thing is, he doesn't mean to be. And he makes it up later. You should forgive Barry. I'm sure he just doesn't realize how much that doll meant to you."

Dawn bit her lip. "No, no, I can't. He was just so _heartless. _I can't forgive him yet."

"But Dawn-"

"Lyra, just trust me on this. I can't forgive him until he apologizes."

"It's not right," Lyra sighed. "Besides, you two are best friends-"

"Hang on a second, Lyra." Dawn looked at the cellphone. "Um, I'm getting another call. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Dawn, don't-" She hung up, then answered the other call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dawn, it's Leaf. You left me a message earlier; is everything okay? You sounded really upset."

The girl rubbed her eyes and frowned. "I am. It's Barry."

"What did he do this time?"

Dawn giggled a bit through the tears, but quickly sobered. "His luxray, which he didn't train well at all, completely shredded my limited edition Chansey Doll."

"Aw, man!"

"But that's not even the worst part! I got that from my now-deceased Grandma, and he _still _doesn't get why I'm so upset!"

An exasperated sigh was heard. "Wow. That's low."

"I don't know what to do, Leaf. I just feel so upset, and his dense head just won't get it."

"Hm . . . well, you could give him a taste of his own medicine."

Dawn blinked. "L-like revenge? I don't know. That's a little strong."

"Well, that'll get it through his head, won't it?"

"Y-yeah . . . Yeah, I guess it will! Thanks, Leaf." Dawn felt instantly better in trying to think of ways to get the blond to pay.

Leaf giggled. "Don't mention it, Dawn. If you've ever got any problems, just call me."

"Okay! Talk to you later!" After hanging up, the girl grinned darkly. She called out her buizel. "Hey Buizel, can you help me?"

"Bui bui?"

"Oh, just some planning . . ."

And so, the girl stayed up until two in the morning, plotting some ice cold revenge for her 'best friend'.

* * *

When Barry woke up that morning, he had a bad feeling. _'Hm. Not the best way to wake up.' _But Barry, being Barry, was completely unfazed by this and quickly got ready for the day.

"C'mon out, Luxray." He was headed for Dawn's house. "Listen up, buddy."

"Ray?"

"I don't really get why Dawn's so upset, but she is, and we should apologize."

"Lux," the pokemon agreed, nodding.

As Barry headed for the door, he felt the same feeling of foreboding as earlier. Shrugging, he knocked. Dawn answered, a forced smile on her face. "Oh. Barry. Hi."

"Eh, hi Dawn." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I, uh, I wanted to a-"

"Come on in; I was just going to have breakfast." A creepy eagerness was apparent in her voice.

"Breakfast? Dawn, I already had tha-" Before he could argue further, she dragged him into the house.

"Sit down. We're having waffles." She shoved him roughly into a chair.

Luxray stared up at his trainer in question, and Barry shook his head in confusion. "Dawn, what is this ab-"

"Shush. Eat." She placed a plate with waffles and . . . some sort of syrup . . . in front of him.

He blinked at the food in front of him. "What is this?"

She smirked. "Waffles. C'mon, Barry, I _know _you like waffles."

He thought for a moment. "Huh. Yeah. You're right. I do!" He tore into them without second thought.

Dawn grinned deviously, waiting for realization to strike. Six waffles and all of the 'syrup' later, and he still wasn't disturbed by anything.

"Hey Dawn, I've never tried waffles with hot sauce on them, but that was really good!"

She had no response but this: "Y-you liked that?"

He nodded happily. "Yup! So, I guess that means you're not angry with me anymore."

"Heh. Sure." Turning from him, she let the horror show on her face. "How could that go wrong?" she mumbled. Shaking her head, she smiled a bit. _'Oh well. I have better ideas than just that. One of them is bound to work.' _

Ten fake eyeballs, nine tubes of toothpaste, eight bottles of soap, seven rolls of tape, six attempts to steal his phone, five buckets of water, four hats, three tauroses, two frying pans, and one fake map later, Dawn was exhausted and cranky. Barry, on the other hand, was left unscathed and a tad bit confused.

"Er, Dawn . . .?" Barry asked, taking a bite of the ice cream cone that was _supposed _to have chili powder on it. Unfortunately, she'd mixed up their ice cream cones. "You've been acting weird today. You didn't even finish your ice cream." They were walking back to Twinleaf from Sandgem as the sunset shone in front of them.

"I-I'm fine . . ." she stuttered. No, no she _wasn't _fine. This day had been an absolute disaster, and the worst part was, all of her tricks had ended up coming back to her. Barry had even had _fun!_ No, that wasn't what she'd stayed up to plan out. Everything went wrong, and she was bitter and grouchy.

As they walked in silence, Dawn happened to notice something up ahead; a mud puddle. This was the perfect oppurtunity. There was _no _way this couldn't work; and if it didn't, then there was something wrong with her. She picked up her pace ever so slightly, beginning to calculate how soon they'd reach it and how to make sure that Barry landed in it.

'_Almost . . .' _she thought to herself. And in one split-second, she'd shoved the boy into the mud without a second thought, allowing herself enough room away so that she was left untouched by it. At first, an overwhelming happiness filled her body. Yes. This is what she'd wanted. Revenge, and wasn't it _sweet! _But . . . it wasn't. Her thoughts cleared, and all she could see was her _best _friend covered in mud, looking up at her with a 'What-in-Sinnoh-just-happened' expression. She went from self-satisfied to bad, and from bad to worse, in a matter of moments.

Attempting to get up, the boy just fell again. "Dawn-" he managed, anger clear in his tone, yet restrained. "-_why _did you do that?"

"I-I-" She couldn't take it anymore. "I'm just _mad_!" Tears started flowing, and she was shouting. "You don't get it, and you made me want to- to throw something at your head or something! You're just annoying and you drive me crazy! You didn't even _care _that something that means a lot to me got shredded thanks to _you _and you just mocked me about it. And- and then I tried to get revenge this _entire _day and you just missed _everything, _and this was the last thing I could think of, and- and-" She choked out a sob. "-and I'm _sorry, _okay? I'm _sorry _I did that, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But was it really so wrong- I just don't _know!_" With that, she collapsed onto her knees, tears gushing from her eyes.

She didn't like being angry, much less being angry at her best friend. It made her sick, and she'd clung so _hard _to anger that it had taken over and made her feel like a monster. She knew it was small; everything about the whole _day _was small. But she'd never been angry at him like this before; with so much intensity, for so long. They'd always made-up right away . . . unlike now.

To her shock, she looked up to see him kneeling in front of her, face smudged with dirt, legs and back covered with the stuff, but with a pure smile on his face. Apology shined in his eyes. "I'm sorry too, Dawn." She could barely refrain from a gasp at that. "I tried to say that earlier, but you insisted we had waffles," he added, laughing. Wiping his hands off on his relatively-clean shirt, he continued. "But I should have told you as soon as I could've; and I didn't. I'm _so _sorry. If I'd known just how much it meant to you, I never would've let that happen, let alone said what I did."

Dawn listened in awed silence. "Look, if I'm ever that ignorant, just use plain English. 'It's worth a lot of money' doesn't mean a thing to me. 'It's worth a lot to me' does. Especially coming from you." She involuntarily blushed at that statement. "You've got to admit, it _is _funny that you failed all those times trying to get back at me. But look-" He took her hand in his. "-is everything okay between us?"

With his pure, compassionate eyes gazing into hers, she felt that if she even moved an inch, this wonderful person would leave and she'd be left alone in her miserable anger. Still, she nodded, just a bit.

He smiled sweetly. "Good." Then he reached over and pulled her into a kiss. It was quick, but everything about it was just right. He stood and helped her up, and they walked home in silence, hand in hand.

"Dawn?" She looked over.

"Yes?"

He looked towards her with playful eyes. "Let's try not to fight anymore. I don't like it."

Squeezing his hand tightly, she nodded, laughing. "Neither do I."

* * *

Leaf looked down from her book. Her phone was ringing. Glancing at the caller ID, she smiled and answered the phone. "Hey! How's it going?"

"Leaf, were you the one who suggested revenge on Barry?" the annoyed voice asked.

The brunette giggled. "Yup!"

"Well you're lucky it didn't ruin things between the two of them!"

"C'mon, Lyra," she said smirking. "I know what I'm doing."

Sighing, the girl on the other end mumbled, "You've been hanging out with Silver again, haven't you?"

She laughed. "Maybe, Lyra. Just maybe. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a book to read." Without waiting for a reply, the girl hung up. Picking up her book again, she murmured to herself, "Leaf; you're a genius."

* * *

_A/n: Well? Was that okay? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL MEEEEEEEE! _

_So, uh . . . I enjoyed writing this. ^_^ By the way, please feel free to request ships! I love getting reviews and requests. And I mean **LOVE.** _

_By the way, the next chapter . . . is Oldrivalshipping. ;_; I'm going to pour my all into it, though! And then, I'm gonna blow it away with a Choosenshipping chapter. Prepare yourselves! :D _

_Live life to its fullest, y'all! ;)_

_Finessefully,_

_X_


	10. Oldrivalshipping

_A/n: Well, the cows must've come home because I (of ALL PEOPLE), that's right, Ms. Choosenshipper-Til-I-Die, has just written some Oldrivalshipping._

_What sort of sick joke is this? No clue. Ask DS. His fault. *points at Delighted Slice* Well, without further ado, here's the torture you all put me through. I hope it was worth it._

* * *

Green can name the day his life began to fall apart. He knew it was happening the second he laid eyes on her; he knew it was all over.

He had serious plans in life. They were what he'd trained _so _hard for. He'd thrown his all into being the best, and he wouldn't let anything or anyone get in his way. Unfortunately, that didn't matter to the girl with dancing blue eyes.

He watched it all crumble the second he heard her name.

With every meeting, every glance he received, he tried to fight it, but it just grew stronger. Years passed, and still, those _awful _butterflies just wouldn't go away. _'She's not for you, Green,' _he would tell himself. _'She's a tease; just watch. She has everyone else wrapped in her trap.'_

And so he would watch, and see that he was right. She could charm anyone and everyone, and before they even knew what happened, she was onto the next victim. And yet, she brought Green around with her. What was she trying to accomplish?

"So Green," she chimed, walking along. "How are you doing today?"

"Hm." No answer but a barely audible mumble. He looked away from her as he walked. He couldn't let her ensnare him any further.

"You know," she said quietly. "I like us together." For added effect, she grabbed his hand tightly.

He could see his dream crashing down.

As he lied down for bed that night, he let a war wage within himself. She was everything he wanted, but she wasn't. What about his dream? Could he really let all of that go, after he'd clung _so _hard to it? Besides, even if he _did _let it go, there was still the matter of getting her to be devoted; to feel the same way. She was a free spirit; he couldn't tie her down, he couldn't even ask. It would have to be her choice for it to be a choice at all.

To wait for so long, though . . . it would be hoping against hope, believing without logic, and it was something Green wasn't used to. He had a decision to make: cut himself off from her completely, or simply let her go and wish for the best.

He didn't know what to do.

Living in a lifeless daze for a few weeks found him out in the open air, a meadow out near Pallet Town. He was sitting and thinking of nothing and everything and all of it was spinning around in his mind and at the center of it all was her and just wouldn't _leave _his mind.

It stung and it ached worse than it ever had, because every time he closed his eyes, he could see her with someone else. He didn't understand her; she was a puzzle he needed to solve. _'No one can ever understand her,' _something whispered within him. He wanted to, though; more than anything else right now. And as he watched his dreams crumble and crash against the ground, it bothered him that he didn't care. He was deep within her snare, now. He was trapped and couldn't escape; and she probably knew all about the stronghold she held on his heart.

Days passed, and as they fell from his life as leaves from a tree, he watched himself get tangled in her web.

It was October 17, it was 8:34, and it was raining out. Daisy wasn't here, neither was Professor Oak. Green knew where they were, but the places wouldn't come to mind. All that could come to mind were haunting eyes, gazing back at him from the fire in the fireplace. Everything felt slow, as if the world was weary and time had tired itself out. It was sleepy and lethargic and Green felt the same way.

Even when he heard frantic knocking at the door and he rushed to answer it, it all felt so out of place; so surreal. His mind raced to catch up, though, once he saw who was at the door.

It was Red, but more importantly, it was an unconscious Blue in his arms. Green heard himself ask what happened. He heard himself tell Red to lay her on the couch. He watched himself gather supplies. He saw himself check her temperture; 103.1.

"This is bad." And the world sped up.

Red looked over. "Oh man. We need to get her to a doctor."

"We can't," Green replied, sighing angrily. "My grandfather and sister took the cars, and it's too wet to move her any other way without risking her health further. Now, tell me again what happened."

"I have no clue. I was walking home when I saw her lying on the side of the road." Green looked over; yes, she was covered in mud and grass. How had he not noticed before?

"Stay here for the night, Red. You look exhausted and it's too wet outside for you to leave." The raven-haired boy simply nodded and headed for the back room. Green, on the other hand, stayed by Blue's side. He needed to make sure she'd be okay.

Red and Blue both stayed longer than just the night; the storm was a bad one, lasting more than three days. The girl remained unconscious, and the boys just stayed near her (one closer than the other) and played cards. On the fourth day, she awoke to thunder, the smell of pizza, and the muffled sound of a television. Stirring, she tried to sit up, but couldn't.

"So Green," she heard a familiar voice begin. "When do you think this storm is going to let up?"

"It's hard to say," came the calm response. "Since Pallet is so close to the ocean, there's a good chance it could be even longer. Thankfully, we still have electricity."

Blue didn't want to open her eyes, so she continued listening.

"I'm glad Blue's fever broke."

"Me too."

There was warm silence, interrupted only by the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof.

"You were really worried about her, weren't you, Green?"

"Of course I was." Blue felt some sort of happiness swell within her. "I'd be worried about anyone who was in the state she was in." It drained away as quickly as it had come.

Red-she knew now who was in the room with her-chuckled. "You would not. It was because it was Blue." There was no reply. "Hey, it looks like the rain is letting up." Someone got up and walked a few steps away.

"Will you go get some food at the store, then? If you can handle it, I mean."

There was a scoff. "Of _course_ I can handle it, Green. See ya' in a little while!" With that, the boy was out the door.

"Hm. So impetuous, eh, Green?" Blue pushed herself up and tried to pretend she wasn't as weak as she was.

"Blue; how are you feeling?" The boy came to her side-yes, boy. He was still a boy in many respects, although very much a man in others. "Do you know what happened?"

"I was unconscious for a bit, I guess?"

"You guess correctly," Green muttered, a relieved smile on his face. "But Red said he found you on the side of the road." Here, he gestured to her shirt and jeans, which were caked in mud. "How did you get there?"

The girl giggled sheepishly. "Well . . . I'd just told this guy that I didn't want to date him anymore, and his ex-who was an ex thanks to me, I was told-was really mad at me. Mad enough to confront me about it. It was already raining, so I told her in some- er, not very kind words that she needed to leave me alone. She wouldn't take that answer, and apparently, neither would her ursaring."

Anger flooded Green's eyes. Turning for a moment, they then glossed over with a melancholy haze. "Blue, why do you do this . . . ?"

"Do what?" she asked, acting perky and innocent.

The boy closed his eyes in anger. "This! Why do you do this to yourself? What sort of sick satisfaction do you get from breaking someone's heart?"

The outburst stunned Blue. She remained quiet as he continued. "Why? Why are you like this?"

"B-because . . ." She sighed. "I can't- I can't be left . . . I can't be left by anyone. I always end things so that- so that they can't end on me."

He looked up at her. "Do you mean that?"

She couldn't lie to him.

"Yes, I do."

"Blue . . . How would you feel if you knew someone would never leave you?"

"I would-" She bit her lip. "I guess I would stay with them."

He wrapped his arm around the girl. "Stay with me, then."

She tensed. She hadn't seen this coming, and she preferred to stay two steps ahead of the game. Perhaps now, though, she knew that there was someone who could play the game as well as she could?

They were puzzles for each other; their minds were complementary to each other's, and they knew they could never _fully _figure the other out.

That was okay, though. When you were in a warm embrace, that sort of thing didn't matter.

* * *

_A/n: Yuck._

_Well, now that THAT'S over, we can get to the good stuff! :D The good stuff being Choosenshipping, of course! ^_^ My OTP, my absolute fave, my near-and-dear pairing, THIS, my friends, shall be my crown-jewel. *nod-nod*_

_*cough* Oh yeah. You can review. If you want. I'd kinda like to know what you thought of this Oldrivalshipping-hater's Oldrivalshipping chapter. X3_

_Finessefully,_

_X_


	11. Choosenshipping

_a.n. _

_I'M BACK! HAHAHAHA! :D :D :D I beat Louie before he could eat my story idea. }:D I am so happy right now, you don't even know. I WROTE SOMETHING YAY!_

_So, uh, here is the Choosenshipping chapter for Wintermuffler, Rat2rrj, and *me*! It's a songfic, because songs often help me write. The song is Don't Leave Just Yet by Needtobreathe._

_Here ya' go! Enjoy it. :) I know I did. XD_

* * *

_[We've lost our love somehow]_

Blue was tired. She was tired of staying up late and going to stupid parties with people she didn't like. She was tired of making bonds so she could break them. But she'd never admit so out loud.

_[It's proof without a doubt]_

No one understood her; not the way she wanted. Everyone wants to be understood, to have someone who can tell what they're thinking, someone who is so in sync with them that they feel at home in their presence. She had none of that right now. She had . . . but she'd broken that too.

_[You give up everything you have to get what you want]_

She was the queen of heartache. She had a reputation by now; after all, saving the world again and again had given her little time for a social life. She decided that now was her time to shine. However, the shadow of being torn away always sat in the corner of her mind. It gnawed at her and told her to have fun; never to make things serious.

Because when things got serious, Blue knew, people were vulnerable. Too vulnerable.

_[I know it don't separate]_

Blue hated that feeling; that fragility that closeness held. Being wide open to injury, being wide open to have everything in her life ripped away. So she couldn't get too close. She couldn't afford to.

In her mind, people always had ulterior motives. After all, why wouldn't they? She had learned how to take advantage of any situation, so why wouldn't someone else? Yes, a close bond was something too much for her. She couldn't take that plunge . . . It was dark, it was deep, and it frightened her.

_[But my sins are in the way]_

Despite her wall, the one she'd cautiously put up brick by brick, one person had made his way into her heart. One person was ingrained since the very beginning, before she'd been able to say no, before she'd even recognized what was going on.

He knew everything about her, what made her tick, what frightened her, what made her smile. He was there before she built her wall. He was there for her, always.

And she'd cut him off.

_[And I know that you don't let me get away too far]_

She knew a million ways to burn someone, and so knew how to defend herself well. In those 'in between times', as she'd called them, she'd learned. Those were the only times when she hadn't had him with her.

Those were the nights she would cry herself to sleep because she didn't know what to do. It had been her luck, though, that she should meet someone who would take her in, and show her all she knew.

Someone who had been hurt enough times to cause excruciating pain.

_[I begged for one more chance]_

She hated herself when she saw him again, because she knew that what he'd expected wasn't her; not anymore. He still remembered the innocent little girl, protecting him from the big bad world outside; she was now a jaded young woman who no longer saw the world through rose-tinted glasses.

He had changed as well. And once they'd seen each other again, they realized that they were mirror images of the other. They fit every flaw with a strength, every shortcoming with a talent. Where one fell, the other could help them back up. They were like one giant puzzle, and all their pieces fit together.

But she was still afraid.

_[About a million times]_

When things had simmered down with the world, and she was no longer needed to safeguard it constantly, she could sit down and look at her life. But she didn't do it alone. She had Silver with her.

He wanted to do things together, because he knew that that was how they were supposed to be. In a universe where things happened for a reason, they were the reason they had been torn from their homes at an early age. Despite the pain, the broken-hearted mysteries and the burn of _not knowing _where they were from or anything, neither could've taken it back. Neither could have changed it. Because if they had, what would have happened?

They never would've met. And their perception of everything would be flawed.

_[And I come back and ask you for forgiveness again]_

Blue had wanted so, so badly for things to work between them. She hoped against hope and dreamed against dream and wished for all she was worth that there was _some way, _because from every angle _that was how it should've been._

But there was still that shadow inside.

_[It's easy to forget]_

And every time she would take his hand, a searing agony shot through her as she pictured all of this, all of her happiness, being ripped away like before.

Because she knew it would be. Even when people want to stay together, and have no intention of leaving, the world with its cold twists and turns would snare one of them and hack away at the bond until it was no longer recognizable.

So she forced herself to do the removing before the world did.

_[the glory in the way we met] _

It hit Silver like an earthquake; sudden and deadly. She'd shaken his world from the day they'd met, but this time was all wrong. She ripped herself apart and he watched and all he could do was stand there wondering _what he did wrong_.

_[But you always remind me of the love the we had]_

He kept his phone on, all the time. Came home and checked his messages. Always waited and waited for the day she would come back, because when two people were that perfect for each other, galaxies couldn't keep them apart.

That's what he told himself every night before he went to bed.

_[Let's give this one more chance before we say goodbye]_

He'd tried in vain to get her to stay, but what good would it do? Every pleading word, every ache and pain tinting his voice would shock them both to the core. Neither of them could take it. So at last he let go, because even though it hurt the most, it burned the least.

'_I'm doing us both a favor,' _he convinced himself, watching her retreating figure.

_[Don't leave just yet]_

So every day she would look in the mirror and see the effects of the night before, and she would wish that she'd never left, but she'd manage to make herself stay away, far away, from the person she wanted the most, because for every party she saw herself get worse, and for every sleepless night when she'd cry her heart out because of the monster she'd become, she was glad she was sparing him from herself.

In her own way, she was still protecting him from the big bad world outside.

_[I was mistaken]_

She would never go further than a kiss. She'd accept any offer, any stranger, but she was a kiss-and-run kind. A date meant a little bit of time with a new person, so she could throw herself out of her depression and make herself _happy _(though she began to loathe the word). Then she'd break the heart so lovingly placed before her.

Most people thought she did it because she _could._

What they didn't know was the she did it because she couldn't _stop._

_[My hands are tied]_

She became addicted to that way of life, and the more she made herself miserable the happier she was that he was out of her life. The worse she became, the easier it was to say to herself that they weren't meant to be.

And for every day she'd go into work and do her job, she could look people in the eye and smile a little brighter because of the _stupid _paradox she was locked in.

Because the worse she felt, the better she felt, but the better she felt, the worse she felt.

_[And my time is wastin']_

And when it came down to it, all her bliss was fake and plastic, and she could lie to herself and everyone around her all she liked, but she couldn't lie to those silver eyes she saw in her head every time she told another guy, "I love you," because she didn't really love them.

She loved _him._

_[And I just want you to know]_

So sometimes, when she had nothing else to do, she'd write him a letter. She'd pour her heart out into every line, cry over it and beg and plead for him to take her back even though she'd been senseless and cold and cruel.

Then she'd burn it, and watch the paper crinkle in the flames.

_[I need you now]_

She'd only kept one letter, because it was the real deal. It was everything she'd say to him if she could ever face him again. If he'd ever look her in the eye and hear her out, that was what she would say.

And despite her insistence that she really, _really _wanted to forget, she didn't ever want to not remember.

_[Don't leave just yet]_

It was annual reunion day for the dex-holders. She'd managed to skip the past two, but she couldn't think of a good excuse to skip this one.

'_Well Blue, just grin and bear it.' _It wasn't that she didn't want to see her friends, because goodness knew she did. She got to see them fairly often, but not often enough for her. No, she'd skipped the past two because of a pair of silver eyes that she couldn't lie to.

_[Cause we're all just the same]_

"I can't wait to see you again, Blue," Yellow's voice chirped over the phone. "It's been too long!"

"Yeah, what, two weeks?" Blue replied.

"Mhm! Hey, do you remember that list of clothes you said would be good for me? Can you bring it tomorrow?"

Blue smiled, genuinely. Among her _true _friends were the few instances where she could still do so. "Of course. I'll definitely bring it."

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!"

To be sure she wouldn't forget, she pulled out the paper, folded it up, and put it in an envelope marked 'For Yellow'. Setting it on her desk so she wouldn't miss it, she headed to bed.

_[We all take the back door when we might be to blame]_

Morning brought a fury of insecurities and excuses to her mind. She could still slip out, she could still avoid it . . . ! But she couldn't. She wouldn't. _'This won't bother me. I can do this. I'll do this, and I'll prove to myself that it's a non-issue. I'm through with hiding away.' _Her thoughts said 'I know what I'm doing.' Her heart said '_What _are you doing?'.

She was nervous, she was anxious, and as she left her apartment, grabbing the envelope hastily and slipping it into her purse, she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

_[But I'll be the one to change]_

At the small party, among friends in a familiar place, she was slightly disarmed. Silver was nowhere in sight (she figured he was probably keeping a safe distance from her), and all her friends were warm and kind. It was hard not to feel welcomed, not to feel at home.

It was a feeling she'd been wanting a long time.

_[I don't want to come back to see you get away]_

As Blue approached Yellow, pulling the envelope out of her purse and preparing to hand it to her, she was stopped by Red.

"Hey Blue, Green and I are in a disagreement. Can you come over here and help us out?"

She rolled her eyes, laughing a bit. "Sure thing. Hey Yellow, here's the list you wanted. I'll talk to you later, the boys need my help."

With a friendly smile, Yellow nodded and Blue walked away. Looking down at the paper in her hands, her expression changed from one of gratitude to one of confusion.

On the paper was scrawled in messy, hurried print, _'To Silver'._

_[Let's give this one more chance before we say goodbye]_

"Silver," Yellow began hesitatingly. He was outside, sitting and watching the clouds with the dex-holders' pokemon. An aching soul shone clearly through his metallic eyes. "I think this is yours."

Looking from the sky to the golden-haired girl, his heart startled as he read the handwriting in which his name was written. _'It has to be Blue. It has to be.'_

But he wouldn't let himself hope. Not yet.

"Thanks," he murmured, and Yellow went back inside.

_[Don't leave just yet, I was mistaken]_

The sky swirled above him and all he could think of were the words he was reading. Things like _'I'm sorry' _and _'I miss you' _and _'What a fool I was', _and they were, from an unbiased eye, generic and overused, but the way they were written, and who wrote them, made them utterly believable and real and _worth everything._

_[My hands are tied and my time is wastin']_

He went inside, trying to make his mind wrap around the last four words, and the five before that, and the four before that. They had made his every emotion jump-start and simmer and churn within. He wanted to believe they were true, so badly. But he needed to know for a fact, and there was only one person who could clear that up.

_[And I just want you to know, I need you now]_

She was sitting by the window, an empty smile (as empty as her lies) held fast upon her face, watching as the clouds went by. He came nearer still, and she didn't hear him, but she heard the laughter in the other room and didn't look up.

'_They're having a great time. Good.'_

"Blue." It was a barely breathed word, but a word that sent a jolt through her whole self, because she knew who said it. It was a voice she'd wanted so badly to hear.

She turned, and tried to speak but couldn't, because she knew what would happen if she tried. She would cry. So her eyes relayed the message. They said 'What?' and 'Why?' and most importantly 'You still care enough to say my name?'.

The hint of a bittersweet smile played across his features. "Did you mean it?"

She made herself respond. "Mean what?"

"The last thirteen words in your letter."

A million things went racing through her mind, and she wondered how he knew about the letter, and she felt tears come to her eyes when she saw him holding it. She put it all together, then and there. She'd grabbed the wrong envelope by mistake. Yellow had given it to him. And now he wanted to know if she meant what she said.

After poring over it so many times, making sure every syllable was in its right place, she'd memorized it.

She knew those last words by heart, because she'd said them in her mind over and over and over again.

She nodded.

_[Don't leave just yet]_

That one motion was all it took for all the pent up tension and frustration to leave the area. She began to cry, but she couldn't help it. A weight was lifted off her back. Everything made sense again.

This was the situation of her dreams, and it was happening, before her very eyes, even down to the part where he came closer and held her in his arms and let her cry, because she needed that.

"My answer is yes, to both questions," he whispered.

Confusion and delight warped together in her thoughts, because she wondered how he could say that, after all she did, but it didn't really matter. She didn't need to solve this puzzle, to protect herself from harm. She could be rid of her twisted paradox.

She was free; he made her free. Because more than anyone else, they understood each other. They loved each other.

And that was all she wanted.

* * *

_.the last thirteen words._

_Silver, I love you._

_Can you take me back?_

_Will you forgive me?_

* * *

_a.n. Well? I'm back! WH00T! I feel so ah~live! Oh yayayayayay. ^_^ So. Um. REVIEWS PLZ? :3 'Cause, um, I'd really really like to know what y'all think. I missed writing and I WROTE SOMETHING! Haha YES! So let's see if I can write anything else now. Haha._

_Thanks to all my patient, wonderful readers! Yes, that means you. ^_^_

_Finessefully,_

_X_


	12. MagmaJewelShipping

A/N - I... am made of fail... ;_; I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG D: AND THIS IS ALL I CAME UP WITH!

Ugh. I can't believe it. I'M SORRY! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME AND I AM NOT. Ugh. Well. Here you go. A few measly lines based on MagmaJewelShipping, for my brother, who likes the ship.

* * *

Once upon a time...

That was how my story was supposed to go. 'Once upon a time, there was a princess so charming, so delicate, that the flowers opened at her beauty.'

That was supposed to be me.

But it wasn't me. It was her.

My prince was supposed to come, and sweep me away from my cursed castle... but he found a princess in a different sort of girl. She was a common rogue. I was royalty.

He made his choice.

All I wanted was for someone to break me free from the tower I had placed myself so cruelly in. All I wanted was a chance to wear my crown, a chance to be recognized. He came to the window and told me to come down. I said I could not. I told him to rescue me.

And he walked away.

At first glance, it appeared he merely couldn't be bothered. But there was something, rather, someone else.

A common gypsy like herself shouldn't have attracted his attentions. He should've hated her, and vice-versa.

But he didn't, even when he made himself try. So I watched and waited, Rapunzel stuck in Cinderella's story. I made myself watch, in hope that the prince might turn and choose me, the last remnant of some foreign, fallen dynasty.

And I watched my heart grow cold.

I symbolized fire, as did he. She was an ocean, strong and untamed, he was passion, hot and burning. I was like him. I was his match.

My cold, coal heart withered and shattered when each new dawn brought him closer to the sea, farther from the sun.

I was the princess.

I deserved the prince.

But I suppose, in the end, it was the rogue's story after all.

* * *

A/n - Yeah. Lame. -_- I know. Um. I have been suffering from REALLY-CAN'T-WRITEitus.

Have a nice day, guys. ^_^"

Finessefully,

X


	13. Mangaquestshipping

_A/n: Hai all! I'm back with a nice long Mangaquestshipping chapter for you. Well, actually, for Kaitou Jeanne and VenVen. Sorry it took so long, but hopefully, the wait was worth it. ^_~ Also, I tried to make it somewhere between fluffeh and not fluffeh cuz one wanted fluffy and the other did not. ^_^"_

* * *

Gold was that certain kind of person. He was the type that you had to like, even when you hated him. He had that charm that could talk him out of nearly anything. Between his wits, his smile, and his conniving willingness to skirt the rules, he was no slave to emotions. He was untrappable. And he _never _got jealous.

'_Jealousy is stupid,' _he told himself one day, allowing his mind to slide over the topic. _'If someone is into someone else, so what? There are plenty of fish in the sea... cuter ones, for that matter.' _And so, he easily made _himself _the goal, rather than the other way around. He was untouchable. And he never _ever _got jealous.

Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't feel _slight _discomfort when speaking to Crystal over the phone one day. "I am so excited Gold! I wonder what I should wear... this guy is a brilliant, young, and er..." she paused. "Certainly not ugly researcher! And he wants _me _to go on a date with him later today. He said he had a lot of information about new theories on Pokemon evolution, too!" The enthusiasm in her voice was unsettling for the boy.

"Uh-huh, sure. Sounds like a real knock-out. I'm sure this is the first date he's ever been on though, with a record like that," he laughed. _'Making light of the situation... Good job.' _

Gold spit out his drink upon hearing Crystal's response. "I've never been on a date either."

"A-are you serious?" he choked out.

He could see her now, rolling her eyes and one hand on her hip. "Of course I am! And you know, you can try being happy for me. I'm sort of... thrilled." He winced. _'Okay, so she's going on her first date with some guy. Who isn't me. No big deal, really, I can take this just fine.' _

"Well, I'll talk to you later. I think I should call Blue for some advice." Before he had time to argue, she had already hung up. _'No, not Blue! She'll make the date go perfectly... Better, even!' _He had planned his and Crystal's first date in his head many times. However, he had never planned for this. He needed help fast... some sort of input from another source. He was stuck on this one though.

'_Not Red. He's clueless... Green'd be no help at all, and he wouldn't care, to boot. Silver... no. Oh c'mon! Isn't there __**anyone **__who would be remotely-' _His frantic thoughts were cut off by a quiet knock on the door. "C'mon in, door's open!" Gold shouted. He didn't care who it was. Right now, his non-jealous mind had bigger problems to deal with.

"That's not a very smart idea, you know," came the matter-of-fact response. "For all you know I could be a serial killer."

Gold knew this voice, but didn't care to place it. "Well if you are, can you kill me later? I'm kinda busy." The door opened to reveal a somewhat exasperated Ruby.

"Oh, Prissy-Boy! What are you doing here?"

Ruby narrowed his eyes. "My dad wants me to train with you, for some strange reason." With an annoyed sigh, he added, "He stuck me on a ship to Johto while I was sleeping."

Gold simply laughed. "Your dad sounds real fun. Now I'd love to help train you, but unfortunately I'm a little tied up at the moment. So uh, not to sound mean, but leave."

The unwelcome intruder blinked. "Excuse me? Look, I came all this way, so whether either of us like it or not, I'm staying." With stiff, deliberate movements, Ruby shut the door and sat himself on Gold's couch.

"Fine. Be that way. But I'm not training you."

"Whatever," Ruby mumbled, reaching for the T.V. remote. "What are you so busy with, anyhow?"

Gold chewed on the tip of his pen, trying to think of more ideas to save Crystal from what would surely be the worst first date in the _history _of first dates. "Super-Serious Gal bought herself a one-way ticket to the most boring first date ever... I need to save her."

Ruby scoffed, flipping through the channels. "Please. You are so jealous." The off-hand statement nearly caused the elder to take a bite of his pen.

"You don't know anything, so shut it," came the curt response.

With unaffected apathy, Ruby glanced up. "I can help, y'know."

Gold met his eyes. "Oh? Enlighten me, Prissy-Boy."

He bit his lip. "Don't call me that. Anyways, it's easy. Just make sure their date doesn't go well."

A broad grin formed on Gold's face. "Not bad, Prissy-Boy!" He swiftly dialed Blue's number.

Shaking his head, the younger boy turned his attention back to the television. Within a matter of minutes, Gold received the information he needed.

"'Kay, thanks Blue," he chimed into the phone. "Huh? Me, do something stupid? You must have me confused with someone else. Anyways, gotta go. Thanks a million!" He hung up quickly. "Darn, she might be onto us."

"Us? Gold, I don't-" Ruby was not allowed to finish his sentence, as he was too busy protesting being dragged out of the house.

"Let's go, Prissy-Boy! We've got work to do!"

Crossing his arms and scowling, the captive muttered something under his breath.

* * *

"Ugh... can you stand it? I mean really... that has to be _terrible._"

"You wanna know what's _terrible_?" Ruby hissed in response."Us, in dresses! Why the _heck _do we look like girls?"

"Because, I think Blue might come by to make sure we don't mess things up, which is exactly what we're trying to do," Gold muttered from behind the propped up menu he'd set on the table. "And shush, you're too loud. They'll hear us." The boys both wore golden wigs and dresses, much to Ruby's chagrin. They sat huddled behind the large menu in a nice cafe. The table across from them seated a cutely dressed Crystal and her handsome date.

"Funny, I'm pretty sure this is _not _what my dad had in mind when he sent me here." His voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Whatever. Be glad I'm including you at all. This is excellent training."

Gold's response won a horrified look. "Training for _what?_" Ruby questioned a bit too loudly.

The older boy slapped his hand over his mouth. "_Stealth, _which is obviously something you need to work on!" he whispered. Glancing over the menu, Gold winced. "Oh, yup, there she is. Incognito, but not half as well as we are, Prissy-Boy. We'll definitely slip past her, no problem."

"Gold, maybe we should just-"

"_Hush! _This is our chance! Look, a waiter is coming to serve the food to them. Go trip him."

"Excuse me?" Ruby was incredulous. "I'm not tripping some poor guy, and I am _not _showing my face like this. Do you know what Sapphire would say if she saw me like this?"

Gold snorted. "No, and I don't care. Do it or I'll pull your wig off and throw you out there myself."

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet? _Go!_"

Left without a choice, Ruby obeyed, quickly slipping his high-heel-clad foot out in front of the waiter's path. Just as Gold had envisioned, the food splattered all over Crystal's date. Crystal stood in anger while the waiter rushed to clean the customer. "Hey, I saw you trip him! Why'd you do that?" She was menacing when mad, and Ruby was reminded of Sapphire.

"Um well," he began in the highest pitch he could muster. "I uh, was fixing my shoe when he walked by. I am like, so sorry."

Doubt remained in Crystal's eyes, but she accepted the apology and helped her date get cleaned up. Blue's scrutinizing gaze was glued on Ruby as she remained calmly seated at a table in the corner. Ruby ducked back behind the menu, where, to his anger, he found Gold struggling not to laugh. "Next time, _you _are doing that!" he growled.

"Yes m'am..." Gold snickered.

* * *

"Wow, a romantic walk. How _cliche._"

Ruby sighed. "I think I liked our old disguises better."

"Hush now son," Gold faked a gruff voice. "Respect your elders and whatnot, cheerio, I say!" The senior trainer was now a senior _citizen_, complete with a false beard and mustache. Ruby was dressed in children's clothes, with a propellor cap that would 'match the look', as Gold argued.

"You don't need to speak in such a ridiculous accent, Gold."

That earned the boy a quick smack to the back of his head. "Aye, boy, I said respect your elders, dash it all!" The 'child' could do nothing but glare in response. "Okay Ruby," Gold began again in a hushed tone. "I have the most _perfect _idea for this. So, you're this little kid, right?"

Ruby rolled his eyes. "Gold, I am nearly as tall as you are. I look nothing like a little kid!"

"Maybe if you tried to _talk like one_," the elder grumbled, "you'd fit the part better! You need to get into character, like me! Now, anyways, you're this little kid, so you should go and throw a fit right in front of Crystal and her creepy stalker-like date!"

"No," came the flat response. "Besides, aren't _you _the creepy stalker, not hi- OW!"

"I said respect your elders, boy!"

Ruby rubbed the back of his head. "Don't hit me with a cane, you moron!" he grumbled. "I've got a better idea. Go tell Crystal how you feel about her so I can _go home._"

"How I feel about her?" Gold echoed.

"Well duh! That's why we're here, isn't it?"

Gold frowned. "No, we're just saving her from having a terrible date."

Confusion shone in Ruby's eyes. "By making it _worse_? What planet are you from again, and how do I ship you back?"

He received no reply, and instead was shoved roughly into the bushes, Gold's hand clamped over his mouth. "Shhh! Blue nearly saw us."

He pulled away. "Will you stop that?"

"Okay, here's the plan," Gold started, completely ignoring him. "I'll wander around saying I'm looking for my grandson, and then you start screaming that you're lost, and demand Crystal's date to buy you things or you'll cry."

Ruby sighed. "Look... I will mess up their date on my own if you will just stop talking, please." With a determined expression, he left the bushes carefully. Gold watched.

As the trainer approached the two, he paused, wondering what he could do. Glancing over, he saw two large bikers in the middle of some sort of deal. Their bags were left unguarded. Cautiously, he grabbed them and ran over to the couple. Pushing past Crystal roughly and turning his back to her, he blurted out, "These-are-my-bags-can-you-watch-them-for-me-while-I-do-stuff-thanks-mister!" With that, he thrust the bags upon her date and took off running.

When he was finally able to duck back into the bushes, he and Gold watched the plan unfold. "Huh," Crystal's date murmured. "I wonder what that was about."

"That kid sounded familiar..." Crystal mused. Suddenly, they heard an intimidating growl.

"Hey you... you've got something that belongs to us." The young man's bespectacled eyes got wider and wider before he dropped the bags, grabbed Crystal's hand, and sprinted away.

Gold laughed. "Well done, Ruby!" He clapped him on the back. "Our job's just about over."

"_Our _job? Gold, I've been doing all the work," he muttered.

"Oh whatever." With that, they followed after the stalked couple quickly. Little did they know, the predator was also the prey, as they too were being closely observed.

* * *

"Watching the sunset in National Park. That is so sappy."

Ruby felt like bashing his head against a wall. "Gold, why-"

"Ssshh! Pokemon don't talk!"

Ruby was dressed as a drowzee, and did _not _look pleased. "How come you get the cool disguise?" Sure enough, Gold was dressed well, as a tough-looking veteran trainer.

"Cause I'm the boss, that's why. Now come on, we have to make this _perfect._" Even as he said that, Crystal's date had the same thought in mind. He sat beside her on the wall of the fountain, watching the sun go down. Gold grabbed his partner and shoved him down into the tall grass. "Now look Ruby, you have to time this _exactly _for it to succeed, okay?"

"I don't-"

"Hey!" Gold snapped. "I was still talking!" He took a deep breath. "Now where was I... Oh right. Timing. When he looks into her eyes and she looks into his, shove him into the fountain and then _run_! By then, it'll be too late for things to work out." He grinned. "Now go on! I know you can do this, Prissy-Boy."

Ruby clenched his teeth. "You owe me _big time, _Gold." He came up close to the couple; his only cover was the tall grass and the growing darkness.

"Crystal," her date began, taking in a shaky breath. "I know some... weird... things have happened today, but you know..." He laughed nervously. "I enjoyed it anyways! I think it's because," He took her hand. "I was with you." Her eyes went up to meet his shyly. Gold suppressed a gag. Ruby felt terrible, but went to push him in when he was grabbed from behind. A hand, softer and better smelling than Gold's, clamped over his mouth.

"Sh..." the delicate voice whispered. "I know what Gold wants, but the best way for that to come about is to let him do things for himself." Despite his vexation at the day in general, Ruby caught himself smiling. _'Blue sure knows what she's doing...' _

Gold watched anxiously. _'C'mon Prissy-Boy, Crystal's nightmare date should be swimming by now!' _"Crystal... I think you're um," The young man coughed, averting his eyes. "very beautiful..." Crystal blue eyes shone in affection as their faces got closer. _'No. No. No!' _

They were nearly touching when Gold realized something. He _was _jealous. _Very _jealous. And he wasn't about to take this sitting down. Without second thought, he leapt from the tall grass and shoved her date into the water, inadvertently receiving the kiss meant for the now-soaking wet young man.

When Crystal opened her eyes, she saw her date in the water, and Gold, _blushing, _of all things, in weird clothes. She jumped up in righteous fury. Her eyes had gone from a gentle, loving blue to an angry, stormy aqua in milliseconds. "Gold! What the- I mean-" She began to tear up. "Why?" She demanded.

For the first time he could remember, his voice caught in his throat. He had nothing to say. "Do you enjoy messing up everything that _matters _to me?" Realization hit her. "W-wait a second... you... You orchestrated the other mishaps today too, didn't you?"

The slight twinge of shame in his expression spoke more than his words ever could. "I cannot _believe _you! You terrible, horrible... I can't even think of a word to describe you!" she shouted. Tears ran down her face. "W-why? Why would you go through all of this... just to make me miserable?"

"No!" He stood, eyes closed, flushed from anger and embarrassment. "No, that's not it at all." He opened his eyes. "I..." Chewing on his bottom lip, he forced out the rest of his thoughts. "I was jealous."

Her fury slowly transformed to bewilderment. "J-jealous? Of Jacob?"

'_So that's his name. Jacob.' _He nodded lightly.

She shifted her attention to the young man thusly mentioned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm all right... However, I feel like I'm intruding." He smiled sheepishly. "You two... well it's sort of obvious, there's something there." Crystal began to argue, but he cut her off. "Look, if he went through that much to make sure we wouldn't have a good time... he must really like you." There was no anger in his expression, only a bit of sorrow. "I'll let you two talk."

He walked away quietly. Crystal turned to Gold. "Why were you jealous of him?" she questioned.

"B-because..." He grasped her hands. "I wanted to be with you. I didn't want someone else to steal your first date." With a slightly embarrassed grin, he added, "It was supposed to be mine."

She held a straight expression for a few moments, causing Gold to fear that he said something wrong, but then, she laughed aloud. "Oh Gold..." She hugged him tightly. "Next time, save us _both _the trouble and just ask me out."

Their eyes met. Gold's twinkled mischievously. "I dunno, I think it's more fun this way." He leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted.

"Well I don't."

Gold turned in agitation. "Prissy-Boy! Go somewhere else. I'm a little _busy _right now!"

Blue giggled. "Be nice, Gold. Poor Ruby's been bossed around all day."

Crystal stared in befuddlement. "Wait a second... Blue? And... Ruby?" She blinked. "Why are you dressed like a drowzee?"

Gold and Blue burst out laughing as Ruby rolled his eyes. "It's a _long _story."

* * *

_A/n. Ah Ruby. You're such a good sport. XD Gold and Ruby in a story together is like, comedic excellence. _

_Because the site changed the way it does PMs, I now must respond to reviews here. So here goes:_

_Person-Who-Requested-Honorshipping: Please read the rules, thanks. ^_^"_

_Breadbutter: I already wrote a Franticship. ^_^" Chapter Two._

_ANYWAYS. Here are the rules again, and here's the request submission form again, in case you have a ship you want me to write:_

1) I only write straight pairings.

2) I don't do HumanxPokemon. So don't ask.

3) I'll do Anime, Manga, and Gameverse ships.

4) I **will **do PokemonxPokemon. :)

5) I will do crack pairs. Bring it on!

_And the submission form:_

Pairing: (simply tell me which two characters you want to see together)

Anime, Manga, or Game verse: (please specify, this helps a lot XD)

Prompt: (this is optional, I assure you, but if you think of something cute, please, tell me!)

Mood: (do you want it sad or happy? if you don't tell me, I might do something tragic with your favorite pair, or make something way too fluffy happy for your taste. This is a must to fill out, unless you just want whatever my mood wants to write.)

_OKAY WELL I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATAH!_

_Finessefully,_

_X_


End file.
